The Tide
by TwistedLikeMe
Summary: Songfic to the song The Tide by The Spill Canvas. Everyone writes stories where Harry is the best father and husband, but i wanted to write him in a darker light. Dont get me wrong, i love Harry. Read the AN first please! :


_The Tide_

_And there's three, count 'em three_

_Children playing on the beach_

_They were eager to learn_

_To be taught, and to teach_

The Potter kids stood in the warm sand, watching the ocean's waves, each thinking different thoughts.

_There's James_

_He's biting his lip_

_As he watches the waves turn white at the tip_

James looks out at the seemingly never ending ocean. He can understand why muggles used to think the world was just a long flat thing, and that you could fall off. He hears his mother giggle when his father kisses her nose, and he hears his siblings groan at their outward display of affection. His parents love was true love, a life-time of affection.

_And there's Albus_

_Radiating with joy_

_And luckily he still can't stand the sight of a girl_

Albus groans when he sees his father kiss his mother. He still can't stand being near a lot of girls (they have cooties, after all! And yes, he still believes that even though he is 12). But he is happy that his parents will be together forever, he knows a lot of wizard families who have gotten divorced.

_And lastly there's Lily_

_Her hair dances in the wind_

_And she's wondering what love is_

_And why it has to end_

Lily sits on the dock, trying to skip rocks. She feels awkward when her parents kiss in front of her, but she still likes to know they care about each other. She wishes she could find a boy who would love her like her dad loves her mum, but, after all, she is only 10.

_And she can't understand_

_How everyone goes on breathing when true love ends_

Her father is gone. She can not believe it. He loved her mother more than anything, she thought.

_Her mother whispers quietly_

"_Heavens not a place you go when you die,_

_Its that moment in life when you actually feel alive,_

_So live for that moment_

_And take this advice, live by every word_

_Love is just a hoax so forget everything that you have heard_

_So live for the moment now"_

Lilylays in bed, quietly crying, sob's jerking her body again and again. Her mother stumbles in, kisses her forehead, and tells her the advice that she believes everyone should live by. Lily nods, but secretly, she still believes love exists.

_And there's three, count 'em, three_

_Children growing on the beach_

_They were eager to learn_

_To be taught, and to teach_

James, Albus, and Lily stand on the beach, the tide running over their feet. They stood, just watching the sunset.

_There's James_

_Licking his lips_

_As he waits for his real, first passionate kiss_

James still believes he will find the right girl, even if his mother doesn't. Just because his mother's true love left her doesn't mean his will.

_And there's Albus,_

_Can't admit his jealousy_

_Of his brother and sister, and how they still believe_

Albus doesn't, won't, can't believe in true love. Everyone thought that his parents love was true, and his father was still able to leave them. He shakes his head, not wanting to think about love anymore.

_And lastly there's Lily_

_Still sitting on the dock,_

_Ponders her life, and skips her rocks_

_And she wonders when her father will return_

_But he's not coming back_

Lily's silent tears run down her face. It seems as if she hasn't stopped crying since her mother and father's fight. She violently throws another rock at the water, trying to release all her pent-up anger.

_And she can't understand,_

_How everyone goes on breathing when true love ends_

_Her mother whispers quietly,_

"_Heavens not the place you go when you die,_

_Its that moment in life when you actually feel alive,_

_So live for the moment,_

_And take this advice, live by every word_

_Love is just a hoax so forget everything you have heard"_

Lily remembers her mother's words the night of the fight. It seems as if every breath she takes is painful, filled with regret that she didn't hug her father more, didn't tell him she loved him more often. Maybe, she thinks, it was her fault he left?

_And there's three, count 'em, three_

_Children missing from the beach_

_They were eager to learn_

_To be taught, and to teach_

The three Potter kidsnever went to the beach again. It was too painful, too filled with past memories of happiness, joy, and their father.

_But the sad thing_

_Is that they never lived past the age of fifteen_

_Due to neglect from their mother_

_Who was bedridden by her ex-lover, their father_

They couldn't stay there with their mother anymore. It was hard to see her just laying there, too depressed to even feed her children.

_She didn't even notice, or pay much attention_

_As the tide came in and swept her three into the ocean_

_Now all her advice, it seems useless_

They left her that night, but since there was no food, no nothing in the house, the only thing they took with them was their wands. But it seemed useless.

_No, heavens not the place you go when you die_

_It's that moment in life when you touch her and you feel alive_

_So live for the moment_

They never lived to find true love. They never lived to even find a girlfriend or a boyfriend. It was to hard. James tried to save his siblings, but what could he do? He was only 13. But he and Lily wrote one last thing on a piece of parchment before they left.

_So take this advice_

_Live by every word_

_Love is completely real_

_So forget anything that you've ever heard_

_And live for the moment now_

_Autobiography by:_

_James and Lily Potter_


End file.
